fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RA069
Synopsis Rosa vs. Jason The episode picks up where it left off with Rosa and Jason ready to battle after Michael's victory over Noxon. As her Pokemon, Rosa chooses a Bisharp and Aron while Jason chooses Altaria and Mincinno. The battle begins with a clash of Metal Sound and Hyper Voice between Voltob and Mincinno. From the smoke of the collision, Bisharp charges in with Metal Claw, but Mincinno jumps onto Altaria who flies away. While riding Altaria, Mincinno taps its partner, who glows white. Jason has commanded Helping Hand, which Claire states was Jason's strategy to win in the first round. With the boost, unleashes a shower of lights with Dazzling Gleam explode onto Rosa's Pokemon. Rosa commands Bisharp to use Thunder Wave, and Jason's Pokemon are caught in the a temporary electric prison that paralyzes them. Aron follows with Double Edge and strikes the slowed Pokemon. When Aron descends, Bisharp cashes him. Altaria manages to stay airborne and uses Refresh, healing herself and Mincinno from paralysis. Mincinno follows with Sing, generating a melody that puts Bisharp and Aron to sleep. Rosa calls various commands from her Pokemon to no avail. Jason orders Helping Hand and Moonblast. Mincinno waves its hand and strengthens Altaria. The Dragon-Type generates an pink orb of light above its head and rains down a massive energy blast that explodes onto Rosa's Pokemon, defeating them. Jason advances to the semifinals as Rosa is knocked out of the tournament. Rosa falls to her knees, recalling her Pokemon, and crying out that her defeat was unfair. The fact Jason is a Coordinator perks Megumi and Yazmyne. Jason recalls his Pokemon and the field is cleared. Fergus takes off to get pictures of the winner and his Pokemon. Intermission A short intermission occurs and Rosa, Noxon, and Michael have their Pokemon healed. Yazmyne is to battle next and Megumi reminds Yazmyne her last victory involved a noticeable blunder due to her contest combinations. Eevee and Electabuzz, reminded on the electric net explosion fall into a small depression along with their trainer, who is more embarrassed as she carries the title of Top Coordinator. Yazmyne recovers and states her next victory will then be flawless. Michael sternly asks that the girl makes it to the finals so he can finally defeat her, and Yazmyne replies with a "we'll see if you can" look. The Pokemon eat up, and soon the intermission ends with Michael heading out to the main stadium for his battle. Rosa and Noxon leave their Pokemon to eat and relax in order to watch Yazmyne's the battle. When they leave, Electabuzz reveals more of his confident behavior and takes charge of the Pokemon, for he was technically the only Pokemon who was not defeated of the six Pokemon, but Yazmyne comes back to quickly recall him as he's going to battle next. Yazmyne's battle begins with him sending Gothita and Electabuzz to the front lines against Ervin and his two Pokemon, Sandlash and Rhydon. Yazmyne starts the battle with a frontal attack commanding a Focus Punch from Electabuzz and Psyshock from Gothita. The episode spans to the end of the battle where Yazmyne has won, but laughs are shared among her friends as Yazmyne is red in the face. Michael gives a furious look. Yazmyne goes back to the stands, frustrated with her and her game. Fergus takes pictures. Meanwhile, Audrey is ready for her match against Megumi. Audrey asks if Megumi is ready for their match. Megumi says no, surprising Audrey, but Megumi says that the field needs to finish being cleared. Yazmyne's Electabuzz blew too many holes in the ground with his electricity. Megumi vs. Audrey The episode spans to Megumi and Audrey on the other ends of the field, ready to battle. Dante reappears and has snacks for every one. He asks if everyone made sure to laugh at Yazmyne again, and the all say they did. Though they all saw Audrey beat Fergus, Yazmyne wonders how strong Audrey really is. Noxon flatly explains that he does not really know. He's rarely seen Audrey battle because they are not rivals in their goals but how quickly they make their goals and dreams come true. Therefore, they are not in a constant battling struggle or need to wtach each other battle to one-up the other. Gordon says that makes sense, but Rosa admits that Audrey's got a feel about her that makes her eligible to win the tournament. Yazmyne agrees but say that Megumi is a very accomplished girl in her own right. Yazmyne suddenly remembers that she's got to find her Eevee. Pikachu and Eevee are shown getting treats from several passerby trainers who find them absolutely adorable. Megumi and Audrey are introduced and their match begins. Audrey sends out Bayleef and Misdreavus; Megumi chooses Sableye and Venomoth. Dante becomes excited to see such a great Bug-Type. The match begins with Bayleef performing Swords Dance, causing the leaf on her head to glow white to get stronger while Misdreavus attacks with Will-o-Wisp. Venomoth repels the flames with Supersonic while also stunning them with the screeching sound waves. The audience and the commentators have to cover their ears as Venomoth's powerful sonic attack echoes throughout the stadium. Audrey thinks to herself that this Supersonic is a great way to paralyze Pokemon but also keep her distracted and unable to give commands. In addition, Sableye seems unaffected meaning that Sableye has been trained to endure such an extreme attack. She believes that Megumi must be an incredible coordinator. Yazmyne thinks to herself that this Supersonic has increased exponentially as Venomoth was never this strong while Rosa and Dante beg for this battle to end already. Unfazed by her Pokemon's attack, Megumi orders Shadow Claw from Sableye, and the Ghost-Type releases a ghostly claws onto Misdreavus and Bayleef. Venomoth ends her sonic attack and carries Bayleef and Misdreavus in a violent Gust. Despite the sonic attack being over, Audrey still cannot make effective commands and her Pokemon are still dazed. Gordon says that the deafening assault is over, but there is still a powerful ringing in everyone's ears including the Pokemon's. Megumi commands Signal Beam and Venomoth strikes Bayleef with the super-effective rainbow blast. Audrey still tries to issue commands, but Sableye stuns them with Mean Look. Noxon comments that in a contest, Megumi would be only a few moves away from depleting all of Audrey's points. Yazmyne repeats that Megumi is very skilled. Venomoth attacks with Signal Beam, and Audrey has Bayleef block it with Light Screen. Megumi has Sableye shatter the wall with Brick Break. While Megumi's plans are working brilliantly, Sableye inches too close to Misdreavus and the small Ghost-Type torches Sableye with Will-o-Wisp. Audrey says that there is one more to go. Bayleef extends its vine with Whip Whip to ensnare Venomoth, but Bayleef is repelled with Gust. However, Misdreavus still gets Venomoth with a Will-o-Wisp. Sabeleye cannot be forgotten and he strikes Bayleef from behind with Shadow Claw. Bayleef is knocked out, leaving Audrey alone with Misdreavus. Venomoth attacks with Signal Beam, but Bayleef's Light Screen reforms and protects it. Sableye uses Shadow Claw, but Misdreavus evades. Sableye and Venomoth then suffer from burns. Megumi orders Gust and Shadow Claw. Audrey orders Confuse Ray. Misdreavus' eyes glow and suddenly Venomoth and Sableye are struck with confusion. Venomoth and Sableye move about erratically and strike each other with Shadow Claw and Gust in their confusion. Misdreavus follows with Hex; Misdreavus' eyes glow blood red and she generates purple eyes with a red iris and black branches stemming from all sides. Fergus takes plenty of pictures. The large eye releases dark blue rings around Venomoth and Sableye. The two Pokemon are hypnotized and they levitate before blue energy violently shocks their bodies. The energy then dissipates and they fall to the ground unable to battle, making Audrey the winner. Yazmyne and her friends are all perplexed by what just happened. Noxon explains that he lost his second Contest to a trainer who used the move Hex. Apparently the attack deals double the damage when a Pokemon is burnt, frozen, paralyzed, or poisoned, basically the reverse of Facade. The commentators pick-up and explain that while Hex does its damage, one cannot forget that the attacked Pokemon is still affected by their status ailment, which makes the attack almost a triple threat. Megumi is a little stunned by such an upset, but she accepts the results for what they are. Audrey and Misdreavus cheer before Audrey and Megumi shake hands. The two share compliments and Claire says that it was an excellent battle. Venomoth's Supersonic is something watch out for, for all of the Coordinators out there while Audrey's Will-o-Wisp and Hex combination will be difficult to overcome. Everyone else agrees it was a great match too. Megumi was expected to win, but Audrey was strategizing just as much. End of the Second Round The commentators declare the quarterfinals over. The last day of the tournament is tomorrow with the semifinals before going straight into the finals. They announce the semi-final matchups; Michael is set to battle Jason while Yazmyne is to battle Audrey in the next day's events. he crowd cheers before nighttime falls. Everyone eating dinner, Yazmyne and the other congratulate Audrey and Megumi on a really exciting battle. Audrey openly admits she was narrowly beat, but her Banette has a tenacious personality. Megumi takes the defeat well and decides to get excited for Yazmyne and Audrey's battle. The two girls decide to leave the anxiety and glares for the battlefield while they eat and enjoy themselves. Noxon and Gordon are up for a heap of food while his Noxon's Gabite and Gordon's Druddigon are up for an eating contest of their Fergus begins taking pictures of everyone and the Pokemon having a blast, and Rosa begins asking questions on the ways everyone raises their awesome Pokemon. Outside, Michael sees everyone having an incredibly good time while Darmanitan and Croconaw are training hard. He does not understand how everyone could just be having fun during a tournament. All of the battlers should be preparing and training, not stuffing their faces. He's especially disappointed in Yazmyne, whom he believes is not even trying to win. Michael believes his focus on power will win his this tournament absolutely, so he does not care what anyone else is doing. Michael drills Darmanitan and Croconaw on their speed and power. Michael chants in his head that he will battle to battle and win. Major Events The Wild Rose Masquerade continues *Jason defeats Rosa and advances to the semifinals *Audrey is revealed to own a Misdreavus *Audrey defeats Megumi and advances to the semifinals For a list of all major events in Riau Adventures, please see the Riau timeline of events. Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Dante *Megumi *Michael *Gordon *Rosa *Noxon *Audrey *Fergus *Jason *Ervin *Claire *Lords *Audience Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Electabuzz (Yazmyne's) *Gothita (Yazmyne's) *Venomoth (Megumi's) *Sableye (Megumi's) *Croconaw (Michael's) *Froslass (Michael's) *Darmanitan (Michael's) *Bisharp (Rosa's) *Aron (Rosa's) *Pikachu (Audrey's) *Bayleef (Audrey's) *Misdreavus (Audrey's) *Sandslash (Ervin's) *Rhydon (Ervin's) *Mincinno (Jason's) *Altaria (Jason's) Category:Episodes Category:Riau Adventures Category:Wild Rose Masquerade